Auto Turrets
, also known simply as Turrets, are weapons that Defenders, Auto 5s, Auto 3s, Auto Gunners, Auto Smashers and Auto Trappers use. Auto Tanks also once used them. Auto Turrets are gray circles with Cannons on them, attached to or on top of a tank that fire at nearby targets automatically without needing player input. When attached to the side of a tank (as seen on the Auto 3 and the Auto 5) only half of the circle beneath the Cannon can be seen. Technical Artificial Intelligence When AI-controlled: *The Auto Turrets will attack the closest target and keep attacking it until it dies or goes out of range. *The Auto Turrets prioritize Tanks over Polygons. *The Auto Turrets don’t attack projectiles. *The Auto Turrets seem to prioritize the most aggressive thing near you. Example: You are in the Pentagon Nest, and there is an Alpha Pentagon nearby, with a Crasher coming after you. The Auto Turret will almost always attack the Crasher. *In Game Modes with teams, Auto Turrets will not target players on your team, they will only target players on the enemy teams. Though if a glitch occurs causing the Auto Turrets to target a player on your team, the bullets will, however, go through the player, as bullets do not hurt players on your team. When possible to take control of them: *Players can control the Auto Turrets(s) closest to their mouse (if more than one exists), by left-clicking, pressing space or having Auto Fire turned on (does not apply to tanks which have alternative firepower). *Right-clicking or pressing Shift will instead fire from the Auto Turret most far away from the cursor (does not apply to tanks which have an alternative firepower). Also, Auto Turrets closest to your mouse will fire in the opposite direction, giving a boost. *Multiple Turrets can be controlled if both are close enough to the mouse (only applies to Auto 3 and Auto 5). Properties *Auto Turrets fire Bullets which are slightly smaller than that of other tanks. **They have unnaturally high Bullet Penetration for their size but move slightly slower. *Auto Turrets on the Auto Tanks can only turn their cannons a certain total angle. **This is why you take control of different Turrets as you move your cursor around the tank. **Should an object leave their angle range, the next turret will take over. **Exceptions are Auto Gunners and other tanks with uncontrollable auto turrets, as they can fire in any direction. Users AutoTurretSc4.png|When killed, Auto Turrets don’t go transparent Auto 3-0.png|Auto 3 thingauto.png|What Auto 4/Auto Tank Looked like before it got removed. Auto 5-0.png|Auto 5 Auto Gunner.png|Auto Gunner with mounted Auto Turret Ausmash2.png|Auto Smasher Auto Trapper.png|Auto Trapper Diep.io.BossProfile Defender NEW.png|Defender AutoTIcon.png|an Auto Turret *Auto 3: Has three evenly spaced controllable Auto Turrets attached to the tank. *Auto 5: Has five evenly spaced controllable Auto Turrets attached to the tank. *Auto Gunner: Is a Gunner with an uncontrollable Auto Turrets on top of it. *Auto Trapper: Is a Trapper with an Auto Gunner Turret on top of it. *Auto Smasher: Is a Smasher with an Auto Gunner Turret on top of it. Has Health, Bullet and Movement stats which can all be upgraded 10 times each. *Defender: Has three evenly spaced Auto Turrets on its body near each point. They all have free rotation. *Auto Tank (Removed): Had four evenly spaced controllable Auto Turrets attached to the tank. History *The Auto Gunner was the first to use Auto Turrets on August 1, 2016. *On August 2nd, 2016, the Auto Tank was added, and on the same day removed. **On the same day, the Auto 3 and Auto 5 were added to replace the Auto Tank. *On August 15th, 2016, the Auto Trapper was added. *On September 13th, 2016, the Auto Smasher was secretly added. **This is because the developer was pushing some hotfixes and forgot he added it to Reddit post. *On November 19th, 2016, you could play as an Auto Turrets, and there was a class for Auto Turrets. This got reverted a few minutes later. Trivia *Drones (when not manually controlled) exhibit very similar behavior to Auto Turrets in the fact that they spin/follow their owner slowly when nothing is in range and attacking nearby tanks and Polygons when near. **The Battleship’s Drones will not circle the player due to them being able to detect tanks and polygons from far distances. *If a tank with an Auto Turret on the top of its tank body is killed, then the Auto Turret doesn't become transparent. *The Auto Smasher’s Turret fires slightly less accurately. Category:Diep.io